Eric Ovens
Eric Ovens is a character in the Wayside School books and cartoon. He is a member of the Three Erics alongside Eric Fry and Eric Bacon. He is one of the many students in Mrs. Jewls's class. His nickname is "Crabapple," due to the other Erics being mean. Appearance Books In the books, Eric Ovens is described as being "short and fat" ("Eric, Eric, and Eric"). Little else is known about Eric Ovens's appearance, otherwise. Cartoon In the cartoon, Eric Ovens is a relatively short and fat student wearing a blue long-sleeved shirt with yellow highlights, and dark blue shorts. He wears white socks with blue stripes, and golden-brown shoes. Eric Ovens has light skin, blond hair, and wears glasses. His nose and glasses are very similar to those of the other Erics. Personality Books In the books, Eric Ovens is stated to be someone who always has something nice to say ("The Three Erics") and keeps an up-beat and positive attitude. However, due to the other Erics being mean, grumpy, and deceitful, students assume Eric Ovens is this way as well. However, unlike Eric Fry and Eric Bacon, Eric Ovens doesn't let this get to him, as he keeps his kind attitude even after receiving the nickname of "Crabapple." (However, he still doesn't seem to approve of this nickname.) Eric Ovens, however, does still appear to lack confidence, as when he is confronted by Principal Kidswatter in "Eric, Eric, and Eric," he seems to have a nervous breakdown, crying about why he had to be chosen on his way to the office, and wishing he was given another name when he was born. Towards the end of his interview with Kidswatter, Eric Ovens is heard screaming, implying he holds immense fear towards his attitude. Eric Ovens is good friends with the other two Erics, as seen when he kindly greets them in "Explanation" and when he plays Way-High-Up Ball with them. Eric Ovens may be slightly oblivious to his surroundings, as he smiles when Eric Fry is sent to the Principal's office in "Eric, Eric, and Eric." Cartoon Due to Eric Ovens's minor role in the cartoon, little can be inferred about his personality. As well as this, he has the most minor role of all three Erics, as "The Three Erics" primarily focuses on Eric Bacon. From what can be told, he often falls into routine with the other two Erics, and holds a very tightly-knit bond with them. He seems to have a friendly and accepting nature, as he easily accepts Maurecia into her group, though he could be oblivious to noticing her concerns. As such, it could be stated that of the three Erics, Eric Ovens is the most faithful to his book counterpart. Appearances For a list of every chapter and episode Eric Ovens is seen in, see here. Trivia *In "Science, Geography, Etc." his name is misspelled as "Eric Oven." *While which Eric is which is never directly confirmed in Wayside, it can be assumed that this one is Eric Ovens, as he is relatively short and fat, and the episode "My Partner Gets All the Credit" depicts the tallest and skinniest Eric as being athletic, in contrast to the other two, leading to the assumption that one is Eric Fry. Gallery See a gallery for Eric Ovens here. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Students Category:Children Category:Mrs. Jewls's class Category:Introduced in Sideways Stories from Wayside School Category:The Three Erics Category:Alive characters